


Nana

by Pharuhi13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: Luna was always there from the beginning. How will she change the course of an already set path.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic)
Kudos: 3





	1. Heartbreak Wedding

Today was the day. 

The day her oldest niece Marianne gets married to the warrior Roland. What she shows in him she doesn’t know but if her niece loves him and he her, what can she say?

Standing in front of a large painting of her sister with her husband and young two daughters, Luna couldn’t help but feel sad for her dearly departed sister for missing her children to grow up and find their own love. 

Luna was Tatiana’s older sister, wearing a purple dress that was shorter in the front but long in the back with a gold head piece and matching jewelry. She got her name from her wings which her black with what looked like different moon faces scattered across. 

Dagda, the fairy king, tried his best with running the fairy kingdom and raising his daughters while trying not to be overcome by the grief of losing his wife. 

Luna did her best to help as much as she could which he was grateful for. “Your daughters have grown to be beautiful Tia. I’m sure wherever you are, you’ll be very proud of your family.”

“Speaking to your sister again.” Says a male voice behind her. Luna turns around and spots Dagda, in his green and gold armor wearing his crown, walking up to stand next to her. 

The halls of the castle have been decorated for the wedding with flowers lining the walls and steamers all over the ceiling. 

Luna smiles softly looking back up at the photo. Marianne takes after her mother and herself while Dawn looks more like their father. 

“Of course Dagda. It’s an important day. I’m sure my sister would have loved to witness this day. Both Marianne and Dawn have grown so large. I can’t believe how the years go by.”

Dagda looks up sadly at the picture of his late wife. “I still miss her everyday. But we shouldn’t be sad, she will always be with us and I'm sure wherever she is, she is still watching over us.”

Luna turns to look at Dagda, “Of course. Is everything ready?”

Dagda smiles and nods, “Yes, we still have an hour more to go before the wedding. We better head back and take our spots.” He extends his arm toward her. 

Luna smiles and takes his arm, both waking back toward the hall the wedding was going to take place. 

“Have you seen either Marianne or Roland today?” Questioned Luna, wanting to make sure the happy couple were being seen too.

“I know that Roland is out and about but will return soon. Marianne on the other hand, I’m not sure but I know for sure she was the most excited for today.”

“She reminds me of Tia on your wedding day. I had to hunt her down because she was flying all over the place singing and dancing, looking for flowers to make you a boutonniere. She was so excited but nervous. You guys were so happy that day.” Luna remembers that day so clearly like it happened yesterday. 

Dagda smiles bitter sweetly also remembering that day. “And what a beautiful boutonniere it was too.”

They make it toward their designation, they can see fairies and elves and other creatures making last minute adjustments. “Well here’s my stop.”

Luna nods and walks down the aisle toward her seat in the front with her back straight as her head holds high, holding her hands in front of her and light bows of greeting to everyone she meets. 

Luna looks around, Marianne’s wedding will be so beautiful. Flowers all over the place, white streamers all over, and all their subjects will be in attendance since this will be the royal wedding of the century since the king’s own wedding many years ago. Marianne will be next in line for the Throne making Roland the next king.

Luna smiles softly, wishing all the happiness and joy for her niece. She deserves it. 

Time passed by and the hour for the actual ceremony was about to begin. All subjects have taken their seats. Luna sits straight up, awaiting the signal for the wedding to begin. Roland stands at the altar with a big smile and messing with his hair. 

Luna studies him, while he is handsome, that was honestly all she can see in him but than again, she actually hadn’t spent any time trying to get to know him so she cannot judge him too much. The rest of the family seem happy with Marianne’s choice so she’ll go along with it. 

Time passes some more and Marianne should have arrived already. Luna stands up and walks back toward Dagda who was nervously looking down the hall for his daughter. 

“Dagda”, Luna calls out, “Where is Marianne? She should be here by now. The wedding was supposed to start by now.”

Luna can see the nervous and worried expression he puts on, “Luna I don’t know where she can be. I just sent Dawn to get her so hopefully she should be here by now.”

“Dad...Nana…” Dawn called out softly, flying toward them. Luna and Dagda face Dawn as she softly lands in front of them. 

Luna wraps her arms around Dawn, “Dawn, where is your sister? The wedding was supposed to be now.”

“She said to call it off. She wasn’t getting married …”

“Wha….” Dagda started with a shocked expression. 

Luna tightens her arms around Dawn, “If that is her wish, it shall be done,” she lets go of Dawn and turns toward Dagda, “Call if off. I’ll go see Marianne.”

Luna takes off toward Marianne’s chambers leaving behind a sad Dawn and a still shocked Dagda.

What could have happened in such a short time for her to cancel the wedding? Luna quickly made it toward Marianne’s door, getting ready to knock when she heard her sing softly on the other side. 

She leans her ear against the door to hear her better but she can tell it’s a sad song. She leans back and knocks on the door before opening it. 

Marianne was facing her window with her back toward Luna. Luna quietly closes the door and flies closer to her niece, putting her hand on her shoulder as Marianne continues to sing a sad song. 

Marianne stops and turns to look back, “Nana…?”

“Oh Marianne,” Luna says slowly, wiping a tear from her eyes, “I would love to know what happened but I’m guessing it's bad from you canceling the wedding and crying your eyes out here.... Come?” Luna slowly pulls Marianne with her. 

Marianne wipes her tears away and follows her aunt out her window and follows behind her with her handmaidens. 

They fly for a bit, Marianne looking around, not sure where they were but very far from where their kingdom is. The border to the Dark Forest coming up but her aunt follows along upward. 

“Where are we going Nana?” Questioned Marianne softly. Still feeling her chest hurt from Roland’s betrayal. She can feel her eyes tearing up. 

“We’re almost there. Just a bit further.” 

Her aunt gets closer to the dark forest before she takes a sharp turn into the forest. 

Marianne immediately stops and backs up, not believing her aunt actually went in there and remembering the previous experience she had with the goblins.

“Nana!” She yells out, going back and forth trying to spot her. 

Luna comes back out and grabs her, pulling her in. Marianne struggles for a bit but let’s her aunt pull her along. She can trust her aunt.

Her aunt guides her to a large cave opening and flies in. 

Marianne was shocked, not knowing what her aunt was doing. Her aunt was always prim and proper, hardly ever leaving their kingdom so to see her aunt go into the Dark Forest without fear and knowing where she was going was a shock. 

Marianne follows close behind, not seeing where they were going until they pass through thick plant vines into a large comfortable area where furniture and flowers with a pond of the far wall ahead. The walls illuminated with bright light from the vines that were hanging from the ceiling. 

Marianne takes place in, “What is this place?” Her handmaidens were whispering among themselves before exploring the area. 

Luna flies still in the center of the area, “This belongs to me. It’s my little hide away from when I was younger. Your mother and I would hang out here when we wanted to get away. We took you once when you were a baby here. Goblins hardly come here and a fairy would definitely never set foot in this place which is why we chose it,” Luna looks around as memories play in her mind the things Tia and her did here, “It was our sanctuary.”

Marianne looked around in awe. Another thing about her late mother she didn’t know about. 

Luna smiles sadly as Marianne takes it all in. She probably should have brought the girls earlier but she wanted the place for herself a bit more. This wasn’t just her and her sister’s place but also a place to meet with him.

“Come here Marianne” She whispers softly, sitting on a flower, patting her lap. 

Marianne stares for a moment and flies over laying down on her aunt’s lap. 

Luna starts to comb her hair with her fingers, “Let it out. I know you have more tears to shed.”

With that, Marianne’s eyes start to water and she starts to hiccup trying to hold in her sobs but they rush out. 

Luna just keeps comforting her niece as she lets it out. Her handmaidens hover above in sadness. Luna hums a song from long ago. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed but Marianne’s crying starts to slow down with a couple hiccups. 

“Feeling better?” 

Marianne nods and gets off her aunt’s lap, “I’m sorry Nana…”

Luna shakes her head, reaching her hand to touch her cheek. “Never feel sorry. Believe it or not, I almost got married too before I called it off at the last second.”

Marianne blinked her eyes a couple times and moved back to stare at her aunt, “Really? When? Who?”

Luna sheepishly smiles and shrugs her shoulders, laying both her hands on her lap with her back straight, “It was before your Mother married Dagda. He was a fellow nobleman who courted me for two seasons before he asked for my hand. I was so excited. My sister was more excited for me since I never really had an interest in dating and getting married.”

Marianne scoots closer, never knowing this about her aunt, wiping her eyes for any remaining tears. . Her handmaidens hover over Luna’s head.

“I was happily singing and dancing around, picking flowers to make him a boutonnière. I don’t believe in the superstition of seeing the groom before the wedding so I just walked in his room knowing he was there because I asked around,” Here Luna pauses for a bit before continuing, “He was there with another noble fairy, making out as I stood there like an idiot for not seeing the signs. I ran out, dropping the boutonnière and I canceled the wedding.” 

Luna looks into Marianne’s eyes, “I suspect you're going through the same thing. Saw Roland with someone I bet.”

Marianne slowly nods and gets up, facing away from her aunt looking towards the wall before she starts singing. 

‘What do you get when you fall in love?  
A guy with a pin to burst your bubble  
That's what you get for all your trouble’

Luna finishes the line for Marianne, “I'll never fall in love again”

Marianne quickly looks back at her aunt who is smiling sadly before getting up herself and tugging her away toward the entrance.

Marianne follows behind, flying out the cave and onto the clearing in front of the cave. Her aunt motions for her to wait as she flies further ahead toward a large rock and pulls something from behind. 

It was two swords. Luna stares down at the swords as painful memories swell up before shaking her head and flying back toward Marianne, handing her a sword.

“These swords are a pair. I know it’s painful now but you will find someone in the future... I did.”

Marianne looks down at the sword handed to her, it was beautiful with lots of scriptures and roses carved into the sword. She looks up at her aunt, “You found someone?”

Luna nods, “I sang the same song as you. I never wanted to fall in love again but I did. In this very spot, many seasons ago. Your sword was made for me by my lover and I carry his.” She shows Marianne her sword, it was similar to the one in her hand but instead of roses, there were branches spread all around.

Luna chuckles as she looks at the sword with a soft expression before moving back and looking at Marianne with a serious expression. “I’ll tell you the story if you can beat me in a fight.”

Marianne stared in shocks at her aunt, not expecting that. 

Luna starts to sing again, “What do you get when you kiss a guy?   
You get enough germs to catch a fever  
Then straight away, he'll love and leave ya  
I'll never fall in love again”

Marianne gets serious and finishes the line, “No, I'll never fall in love again”

Luna smiles sadly as she launches herself at Marianne who clumsily manages to dodge as she continues to sing.

Don't tell me what it's all about  
'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out  
Out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you (here to remind you)

Luna professionally swings and blocks Marianne’s attacks, showing her the proper way to fight as her handmaidens cheer from the sides. 

Night befalls them and they sleep in the cave and continue to practice throughout the day. As Marianne gets better, Luna pushes her more and has her handmaidens join in the sparring. 

As they practice, they both change into a more comfortable outfit to fight. They both wear black legging and Marianne wears a pink and green tunic, Luna wears a black and purple tunic.

What do you get when you give your heart?  
You get it all broken up and battered  
Yeah that's what you get a heart that shattered  
I'll never fall in love again  
No, I'll never fall in love again  
No, I'll never fall in love again

Marianne swings her sword and manages to knock out her aunt’s sword, pointing it at her throat. 

They both pant, sweat beading down their face in exhaustion. 

Marianne swings her sword down and smirks at her aunt, “I finally got you Nana!”

Luna lands down and picks up her sword, “Well done Mari. I owe you a story now. Come..” she motions for Marianne to follow her into the cave.


	2. Lost Love

Luna and Marianne are seated on the flower as Marianne’s sprite handmaidens hand out a water for them. 

Luna begins, “So, i almost married a cheater so I called off my weddings and flew off to cry somewhere else. A place no one would find me until I was ready.”

Marianne gives her aunt her full attention. She didn’t know this side of her aunt. She always grew up with her always being prim and proper with her sister passing away and helping her dad raise them after the lose. 

“I wasn’t sure where I was flying but I had to get away from everything. Luck would have it that I hit a flower that launched me into the Dark Forest. I was afraid since even back than, we were afraid of the goblins and I didn’t know where I was. There were all sorts of creatures and I tried to fly back but I ended up lost.”

Luna leans back and looks up at the ceiling lost in her memories. Marianne laid back too, her aunt wraps one arm around her as she continues.

“I was frantically flying around until I smacked right into a goblin. He was tall, dark amc scary at first. He was a giant insect like goblin with black beady eyes and pinchers where his mouth was. I screamed and flew right into a rock, knocking myself out.” Luna chuckles at the memory.

Marianne gazed up at her aunt in wonder, never thinking her well mannered aunt actually encountered a goblin. “What happened next?” She whispered.

“When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a rock inside this very cave. It didn’t look like this. It had rocks and weapon all around. I looked around and the same goblin I ran into was hunched over near the pond, getting me wet rags. I wasn’t sure how to take it. On one hand, he was a goblin that could have harmed me but on the other, he was taking good care of me that I eventually fell in love with him and he in turn.”

Marianne gasp, sitting up to look at her aunt in shock, “You fell in love with a goblin!”

Luna rolls her eyes and gets up, grabbing her niece’s hands, “I did and it was magical. He was such a gentle goblin who treated me the way I deserved to be treated. He was the one who taught me how to fight with a sword,” She waves her hand towards the swords leaning against the wall, “He even made those swords as a testament of our love.”

Marianne gets up and walks toward the swords studying them, she picks up her hands sword and turns back, slowly lifting her gaze from the sword toward her hand. “What happened to him?” Her aunt never leaves the castle and she has both swords.

Luna slowly gets up and walks over, laying her hand on the sword, “One day, another goblin that knew about us, told me he got crushed under a tree getting me a gift for our second anniversary. His sword was the only thing they managed to retrieve.”

Marianne looks up in sadness at her aunt. She survived her fiancé cheating on her, lost her sister amc now has lost her goblin lover. “How did you move on?”

Luna looked at Marianne in sadness, feeling her eyes water but no tears escaped. “I didn’t. He was the last one I’ve ever loved. I miss him everyday. Being here,” She waves her hand toward the cave, “reminds me of all the love, he and I shared. My sister knew and she visited us as much as she could but it was mostly our love nest.”

“Why bring me here? If this place brings pain, why keep coming back?” Marianne was confused. If this reminded her aunt of her late lover, why keep coming back to painful memories.

“Because it brings happy memories as well. This is all I have of him,” Luna picks up his sword to show Marianne, “just this sword and this cave. I miss him yes and this place does remind me of my lose but it’s where we first met and where we talked and shared everything with each other. Just like how all I have of my sister is you and Dawn.”

Marianne nodded, understanding a bit more. “I’m sorry Nana for your lose of my mother and your lover.”

Luna smiles softly and uses her hand to bring her head up, “But I have you and Dawn and your father. And I’m sorry for your lose as well. It’s painful now but I believe there is someone out there for you as well. You just got to go out there and find it.”

Marianne scoffs, “I don’t it but if I ever find someone that I don’t want to hit, I’ll consider it.”

Luna chuckles, “Of course, let’s go. You have to get your sister and I have to run back toward your father to see how the spring ball is coming along.”

“Uhhh, I can’t believe it’s today.” Groans Marianne, not wanting to go but knows her aunt won’t allow it.

“Sorry missy but you owe me a dance along with your father.” Luna says as she puts back her sword and flies out the cave, waving good-bye to her niece as they part ways.


	3. Spring Ball

“Dagda!” Luna called out as she made her way into the ballroom where the king was watching the preparations for the spring ball. 

Luna managed to get to her room to change into an appropriate dress for the ball, choosing a short sleeved short purple dress that complemented her wings. 

“Ah Luna, I wondered where you went. I didn’t see you this morning for breakfast.” 

Luna stands next to her king, “I was out with Marianne, letting her know of her attendance. I’m having her look for Dawn. How are the preparations going?”

Dagda gestures toward the fairy and elves who were working on the decorations. “Their right on time. The perfect ball to call in the new season. Can you believe it? This will be Dawn’s first dance. Their growing up so quickly.” He wipes a fake tear from his eye just thinking on how his girls are no longer little girls who need their father.

“Oh Dagda,” Luna grabs his hands to pet, “They’ll always need their father no matter what the age. We’ve done a good job raising them. We should be thankful they turned out as well as they did.”

Dagda smiles, “Of course we did. They’ll need their aunt just as much.”

Luna smiles back, letting go of his hand to look over the preparations. “Since I’m not needed and we still have time before the ball begins, I’ll be flying around outside to get some air before it begins. That alright with you?”

Dagda quickly waves his hands, “Of course it is. Some air does good for everyone. If you see the girls, tell Marianne I want to talk to her.”

“Of course!” Luna bows her head a bit and flies out the room toward the exit. It was a sunny day, the perfect weather for the spring ball. 

“What should I do? Hmmmm.” Luna looks around and shrugs, deciding to find her nieces. She hasn’t seen Dawn for a while so it would be perfect time to see her before the ball. 

Marianne and Dawn at this time were running away from a large iguana that Sunny upset. 

“Fly Dawn fly! Sunny heads toward that way.” Marianne yells, pointing Sunny toward some blueberry plants. 

Sunny runs his hardest toward where Marianne pointed as she pulls back the plant along with Dawn, releasing it when it got close enough to hit it in the eye. 

Causing it to scream in pain and run off. Everyone tries to capture their breath. Marianne looks around and pulls Sunny from the Dark Forest.

“What we’re you thinking? You were in the Dark Forest?” Marianne yells, scolding Sunny.

“I was?”

“He was?”

Sunny and Dawn ask at the same time. 

“Do you want what happened to the sugar plum fairy, happen to you. Locked away forever for making…” a primrose petal follows in front of them,” a love potion.” Everyone looks up and see primroses all around.

“Dawn! Marianne!” Calls out a voice from the distance.

“Of snap! That’s Nana’s voice.” Yells out Dawn, immediately taking off to see her aunt. 

“Come on Sunny.” Says Marianne as she follows behind. 

Sunny scrambles to get up and hide the primrose petal under a tree root as he follows behind the fairies. 

Luna looks around, trying to find her nieces. The other fairies said they saw them in this direction but she hadn’t seen them yet. 

“Nana!” Yells out a voice. Before she can look to see where it came from, a speeding figures wraps their arms around her, plunging them down into the flowers around. 

“Oh my!” Luna looks down to see a bed of blonde hair as Dawn raises her head in laughter at surprising her aunt.

“Dawn! You're quite the speeding bug.” Luna combs her hair as she cuddles closer, tightening her grip. 

“Aren’t you excited for the spring ball Nana?! I know I am!” Dawn releases her aunt and moves back, allowing Luna to stand up.

Luna pokes her nose which causes Dawn to giggle, “Of course you are Dawn, so many boys to dance with. You better save one for me young lady.”

Dawn swirls and giggles around her aunt, “Of course Nana. I love dancing with you. You give the best spins.”

Luna chuckles and turns toward Marianne, noticing her upset expression, “Is something wrong Marianne?”

Marianne focuses on her aunt and shakes her head, getting rid of thoughts of the previous danger. “No, I’m fine. We’re fine. Just not happy to attend the ball is all.”

Luna sighs, “I know dear but we all have to attend. You used to love the ball and while I understand your reasoning doesn’t mean you should allow the jerk to have control over your happy memories.” 

Marianne smiles sadly at her aunt, understanding what she meant but she just wasn’t feeling it.

“Anyways, we have to hurry. The ball should be starting soon. Before I forget, Marianne, your father wants to speak with you before the ball starts.”

“Ugh, what does he want now?” Marianne starts to fly in the direction of her kingdom as Dawn and her aunt follow behind, flying around each other and trying to tag each other. 

“Who knows my dear but knows your father loves you and wants the best for you so please indulge him.” Luna traps Dawn in her arms when she tries to poke her aunt, giggling in her arms for being caught.

Marianne rolls her eyes at the display but smiles softly on how care free her sister and aunt were despite the loss of their mother and her aunt losing three people.

When they arrive back at the kingdom, Dawn and her aunt go to get her ready as Marianne hunts down her father who wanted to speak to her. 

“Dad!” Marianne calls out when she finds her father talking to a couple guards near the kingdom's entrance. 

Dagda turns over to see Marianne flying towards him. He smiles and dismisses the guards before giving Marianne his full attention. “Marianne, you actually came. Didn’t think you would?”

She scoffs, “Of course I did, especially since you send Nana to get me. That was a low blow dad. You knew I could disobey her.” She crosses her arms with a frown on her face. 

The king just smiles, “Of course I did. But to be fair, no one disobeys your aunt when she commands them. We don’t want a repeat of what happened to certain creatures several years ago, do me?”

Marianne snorts, trying to hold back a laugh also remembering the incident. Her aunt could be scary when she wanted to be. 

Dagda sighs, “I just wanted to know if you're gonna dance with anyone at the ball?”

Marianne rolls her eyes, “Dad, I’m not interested in finding love now. I’m doing ok being single now.”

“Yes I know but a queen needs her king. I don’t want you to be alone when it’s time for you to take over. I know things haven’t been good since the Roland misunderstanding,” at this, Marianne’s anger starts to sizzle, “but I just don’t want you to be alone like me or your aunt.”

Marianne can understand where her father was coming from. It wasn’t easy for him to rule by himself without their mother. But it was her choice to find a king or not, “I know you mean well dad but right now, I’m not interested in any boy. But if I find a guy and I don’t feel like punching him, I’ll consider it.”

Dagda shakes his head but extends his arm for her to take as she escorts her toward the Spring Ball. 

“Smile my dear.”

“I’m smiling.” Marianne smiles very awkwardly and with many teeth. 

Dagda sighs again, “A real smile.”

“This is one of my better ones.” Marianne uses her free hand to gesture toward her face. 

“You used to love the Spring Ball. The dancing and the music.”

“I'm just too old for this.” Marianne says as she gestures toward the ball where fairies from all over are mingling among each other. They stood on top of the stairs, able to see everyone. 

Dagda shakes his head, “At least save your old man a dance at least.”

“Or someone….even better” A male voice drawls near the fountain. Roland stands with some of the guards behind him. 

Luna walks over, noticing them where they walked in and standing next to Marianne. She looks down at Roland with narrowed eyes. 

Roland feels her cold stare and shivers in fear knowing that even though he has the king’s approval, Duchess Luna was harder to win her favor. 

Here I am

“Roland!” Marianne yells as he starts to sing. Luna thinks if she should interrupt but decides that it’s Marianne’s problem to solve and to deal with. 

On my knees again

Roland goes down on his knees. 

“Dad!” Marianne yells at her father to do something but he just puts his hands together near his face saying, “How romantic!”

Marianne stares in disbelief at the display and turns toward her aunt instead but she just shakes her head and gestures with her hand for her to handle it. 

Luna smiles softly at her niece, knowing that she could handle it herself. 

I’d do anything   
Just to make it right

Roland curls his hair knowing girls swoon over him when he does that. 

“I’m so into that hair thing” she says with her arms crossed. 

Luna turns away and walks toward one of the windows as Roland continues with the aid of other fairies to win back Marianne. She shakes her head at the idiot, what a foolish man. 

Think you got the best of me

Luna snaps out of her mind for a moment to turn and see Marianne singing back. She smiles at her niece’s fierce expression. While she felt sorry that her niece had to experience her heart break, she was happy that she could take a stand and see through Roland’s bullshit. 

Luna sticks her head out the window to feel the light breeze as the sing off continues behind her as she hears Marianne last note and the shutting of a door.

She turns around as everyone else stares at Marianne in an awkward silence. Luna claps her hands as she makes her way back toward Dawn and Dagda. 

“Well done Marianne.” Everyone stares at Luna as if she was crazy but she ignores them to stare at her niece who smiles softly at her aunt’s approval. 

“Well, what is everyone standing around for? We have to have the ball to start!” With that, everyone starts to mingle again and the music plays on. 

Dawn uses the chance to find some boys to dance with as Luna takes Dagda's hand and pushes him toward the dance floor to dance with her. 

Marianne heads for the food station to watch over everyone else dancing. 

Once Luna dances a couple songs with Dagda, she finds Marianne and grabs her to dance with her, switching between Marianne and Dawn throughout the night. 

Marianne didn’t love the ball anymore because of Roland but with her aunt and sister, she could learn to love it again.


	4. Trouble on Festival Grounds

Luna was wide awake the next morning eating breakfast, awaiting for her family to get up. While the Spring Ball was a success as always, they had another festival to attend. 

The elves festival was tonight, though she didn’t understand why they didn't just combine the two events since they were both around the same times than again, fairies could be pretty racist against those they see as lower than them. 

Luna sighs, moments like these are what makes her miss her sister and her lover. They would have been up and about already, talking and singing together when they were both alive as a part of their morning ritual. Dawn and Marianne take after their father in that regard, sleeping the morning away though to Dagda credit, he did drink a bit more fairy wine than he was supposed to. 

Time passes by a bit more but she doesn’t see any presence of her nieces or the king. “I guess they're sleeping in.” 

Luna gets up and walks outside, figuring this would be the perfect time to stretch out her wings until the festival. She debates going into the Dark Forest but decides against it, just in case she is needed to take over some of Dagda’s duties if he has a hangover. 

Marianne walks up in the afternoon, going through her morning routine, heading outside to practice her swordsmanship with her handmaidens. While he has beaten her aunt before, her aunt still has the most wins against her. 

She wanted to be the best to just for herself but for her family and her kingdom if they ever needed assistance. 

Before anyone is aware of it, time passes by and the start of the festival is upon them. Meeting up together at the entrance of their kingdom, they head over together toward the elf village where the festival is always held for years. 

“Ooh more dancing and singing. Two in just a short time. Aren’t you guys excited!” Dawn says excitement, already thinking of all the boys she can dance with. 

“Calm yourself my dear or I’ll hog all your attention all night.” Luna already knows how boy crazy her niece can be. 

“Dawn pouts, “No way Nana. No offense but I don’t want to dance with you all night.”

Luna chuckles, “then behave Dawn.”

Dawn slouches over but brightens up again. Marianne rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics wondering how they are related but catches her aunt’s eyes who scolds her for rolling her eyes at her sister. She sheepishly shrugs her shoulder getting caught by her aunt.

Dagda leans back and watches his family flying together. Watching sadly that he couldn’t fly along with them. His wings were no longer able to support his weight and he had his guards carry him on a chair to wherever he needed to go. 

Being king truly had its disadvantages but it is what it is.

Making it toward the festival, Sunny was on stage getting the last minute touches set up before they could begin. 

The royal family walks up toward the stage as Marianne, slouched down along with her wings stand in front of the stage, talking among each other, awaiting when the festival was going to begin when Sunny starts it up by saying, “Booties, prepare to be shaken.” Before singing. 

Everyone was happy and dancing though Marianne wasn’t happy but she still swayed along to the music. 

Dawn started to waves and blow kisses at the guards that escorted Dagda, as he tried to stop her. Luna grabs Dawns hand and twirls her around to distract her though she does notice Sunny sing ‘I love you I love you’ with a heart shape in his hands toward Dawn but she was focused on the guards ignoring his declarations. 

Luna smiles sadly at him for getting rejected, which he saw but continued to sing but much more solemn. 

Roland takes the opportunity to get rid of some elves to dance which Marianne gets annoyed with that he flies up to her family to say her goodbye. 

Luna let’s go of Dawn when she fly by which Dawn took advantage of to dance with Roland. 

Luna looked back and forth at her niece’s before looking at Dagda who throws his hands up saying he wished he had boys. 

Luna could understand the sediment. 

Everyone wasn’t paying attention to Sunny trying to open the bottle of live potion he got from the sugar plum fairy earlier from the Dark Forest. 

Múltiples things happened at once, The musicians were being taken out by goblins, the Imp launched himself from the Ferris wheel toward sunny, Marianne flew down to fight but got captured, Luna runs toward Dawn who gets doused in love potion by Sunny and both her and Dawn gets a sack over their heads as Luna wraps her arms and wings around her niece. 

Luna holds on tightly as they are roughly tied and grabbed by a large goblin, hearing only a little bit of what’s going on on the outside. 

Dawn whimpers but Luna hushes her, petting her hair as their cramped in a small space. What are goblins doing at the Elf Festival?

While Luna wasn’t sure what was going on outside, a couple things we’re definitely fact. Goblins have crashed the Elf Festival and Sunny dosed Dawn with a love potion if that pink glitter told her everything. She knew they should have banned the use of that potion long ago. 

It brings nothing but trouble. 

Marianne struggled to break free from the goblins holding her. ‘No!’ She thought as she witnessed her sister getting captured in a sack and dragged across the stage as goblins surrounded the whole festival grounds when a male voice yelled out from above, “Where is my potion?”

Music starts to play as the stage fires pyrotechnics and fog.

I've been mistreated, I've been abused

A tall insect-like goblin with dragonfly-like wings appears with a staff. Circling around the stage, frightening the elves. 

I've been trespassed and invaded And I am not amused.

The Bog King picks up Marianne’s sword and throws it up in the air as he points his staff toward Dagda then Marianne. 

I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated.

He uses his staff as a microphone as two goblins pick up the sack containing Dawn and Luna, up on a dragonfly. 

Marianne manages to break free for a moment to yell, “Release my sister, you scaly-backed cockroach.” Before the goblins have her back in their hold. 

The Bog King isn’t amused and walks closer to Marianne and gets in her face, “Return my potion by moon down, tough girl. Or you'll never see your sister again.”

“I’ll have your head on a stick!” Marianne says as she breaks a hand free and punches him in the face. 

The Bog King has a surprising expression not expecting her to pinch him. He has to respect that but he wasn’t amused. Bringing his staff up to strike her, Sunny speaks up, “Take me instead! I took the love potion.”

“And where is it?” He hisses out.

Sunny makes himself smaller than he was, “I don’t have it.” He sheepishly voices out.

Big King growls and flies up, pointing his staff to everyone, “You’ve heard my terms. If I don’t have my potion by moon down I’ll come back for the rest of you!” He yells out the last part.”

I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated

He sings again on stage with his staff as he moves closer to Marianne who manages to throw another punch but he catches it this time with a smirk already anticipating her throwing one again as his goblins start to get in their fireflies to leave. 

I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreateeeeeeeeeeddddddd.

He jumps on the fireflies holding the sack as they fly off with the rest of the goblins. 

Marianne breaks free from the goblins but one of them holds her sword but she kicks it and manages to get it back as the goblin with a shocked expression runs away with the rest of his kind.

Letting out a hell of frustration, she leaps into the air to go after them but Dagda grabs her leg, yelling, “I forbid you to fly into theDark Forest!”

“Dad! I have to go after them! I let this happen” Marianne tries to break free but Dagda despite his old age manages to keep his hold until a visvious pull knocks him down and Marianne lands pacing back and forth in worry.

“No, I have to get her back. I have to keep you safe.” Dagda tries to explain to Marianne, watching her worry when Roland jumps out.

“No need to worry. I will save the princess. I was fighting a dozen goblins.” Roland says, putting on his charm. 

Dagda smiles, “Yes! What do you need?”

“Oh no!” Marianne was in disbelief. How is her father so blind to Roland? At least her aunt knows what happened and tried to help her with him but dealing with Dad is so frustrating when it came to Roland.

“I need an army!” Roland demands. 

“We can’t trust him!” Yells out Marianne to her father who is really paying attention to her, causing her more frustration. 

Where was her aunt when she needed her. 

This gets Marianne’s attention, her aunt. Looking around, she couldn’t see her aunt anywhere. “Nana! Nanaaaaa!”

This catches the attention of everyone else, who started to look around as well for the Duchess. 

“Luna!” Yells out Dagda who now notices the disappearance of his sister-in-law. 

“Well I guess I have to save a princess and a duchess.” Roland says as he figures they probably captured them both. 

Marianne notices Sunny on the ground, “Sunny!”

Sunny's face grimaces at the attention, “What?”

“How were you thinking?” Marianne approaches closer to Sunny as Roland continues his demands to her father. 

Sunny looks down, “I-I don’t know….”

Marianne paces again, “Dawn...she isn’t...she can’t...she isn’t strong enough…she’s not going to…”

“I’ll save her!” Says Sunny but Marianne cuts him down, “No! No! I’m the only one who could save her.”

“Then what do I do?”

With a determined look, “You get the potion back, I’ll save my sister and aunt!” She leaps again and manages to fly off toward the Dark Forest. She will save Dawn and her aunt from the goblins no matter what.

“Marianne!” Yells Dagda, knowing he couldn’t stop her now. 

“I guess I gotta rescue two princess and a duchess.” Roland boasts, managing already all the praise he’ll get if he pulls this off.

“Sunny!” Yells the king with a furious expression.

Sunny sheepishly snaps to attention toward the king. 

“If anything happens to my family! I’m holding you responsible!” 

Sunny nods and looks down, feeling dread sink into this body if anything were to happen. He had to succeed for Dawn, her family and himself.


	5. Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

Luna wasn’t sure how long they were flying but it was getting very uncomfortable for both of them. 

“Nana? We’ll be ok right?” Dawn says softly, her head on her aunt’s chest as Luna has her tightly wrapped in her arms. 

“Shhh, we’ll be fine.” Luna tries to comfort her but she’s more worried about Dawn and the love potion. The sack was dark with a bit of light peering in but she knew she couldn’t prevent Dawn from opening her eyes when they opened the sack. Who knows what she'll see first when they decide to let her out and what will happen. 

After much time passes, they can feel the sack being put down and hearing voices, “I get to rip off the wings. I want the wishbone.”

But a commanding voice cuts through them, “No eating! Brutus!”

This was it. Hopefully it wasn’t someone too bad. 

The sack gets pulled down and Luna gets up with Dawn and looks up seeing the Bog King on his throne. Ginger snap!

Dawn rubs her eyes and looks up at the Bog King, the potion working instantly. 

“So what do we have here?” Says the Bog King staring down at Dawn but gets a surprised look when he sees Luna. 

Sugar pie, Honey bunch

Starts to sing Dawn, gesturing toward the Bog King. Luna groans, definitely should have banned that freaking love potion. 

“What?” Says the Bog King in confusion, staring down at Dawn as if she was crazy. 

You know that I love you   
I can’t help myself   
I love you and nobody else 

Dawn flies closer to the Bog King but he starts to sing back. 

But I’m evil  
My middle name is misery  
Yes I’m evil  
So don’t you mess around with me

“Oh silly.” Dawn says as she pokes his nose. Before giving him the full force of her love 

Sugar pie Honey Bunch

“Stop that!” He yells as he tries to get away from her but she follows him all around.

You know that I love you

“Stop that!” He tries again.

I can’t help myself

“Uh I'm a sucker for sweet, pretty singing.” Griselda says as she walks closer to Luna. 

Luna looks down and nods her head, “Griselda. It’s been a while.”

Griselda studies Luna in shock, “Why Luna, it’s been awhile. How have you been? You haven’t visited in a while.”

Luna shrugs, “I’ve been busy helping raise my niece’s and trying my oldest one. I’ve been keeping my visit to the Dark Forest but I haven’t come to visit you for tea so I am sorry for that.”

Griselda waves her hand, “Nuh it’s no problem. I understand. I've been busy myself with my son up there.”

Luna looks up at the Bog King, who is struggling to control Dawn before looking back down, “Yes, he has grown quite handsome. He definitely looks like his father. You must be so proud.”

Griselda smiles at the complement, “Yes, he definitely has his father build. So what are you doing here anyways? I heard my son was looking for some elf who took a love portion.”

As Griselda and Luna talk, Bog King realizes the love potion actually worked and yells out to his goblins to bring him the sugar plum fairy as the goblins try to cover their ears from the agonizing singing. 

“Take her! Take this crazy creature into the dungeon!” Big King yells out to his goblins who grab onto her legs, trying to pull her down. 

Luna sighs and looks down, “I hope we can talk some more Griselda, I better go deal with my niece.”

“That’s your niece! Why is she so pretty! She is so crazy IN love with my son!” Griselda gushes.

Luna shakes her head, “Sorry Griselda but she was dosed with love potion when we got sacked. Sadly she saw your son.”

Griselda loses her smile, “oh, we’ll that’s ok, I just gotta keep looking. I’ll get you later to talk some more.”

Luna nods and flies over to help the goblins pull her niece down. “Sorry Dawn but let’s leave Bog for a bit ok. We’ll see him later, I'm sure. Why don’t we follow his directions?”

Dawn looks back and forth between her aunt and her love, “If my love commands it, ok!” She says cheerfully as they follow the goblins down toward the dungeon. They lock them in one of the bigger cells. 

Dawn starts to sing again as she holds only the cell bars. Luna groans, while she loves to sing as well. This was taking it to the extreme. She puts her head in her hands, this was one big mess. 

Back in the throne room, Bog ignores his mother when she starts to talk about finding someone else as he yells again, “Bring me sugar plum and Luna!”

Marianne reaches the border to the Dark Forest stopping before it. She was afraid. She only went in with her aunt to practice but she didn’t know the Forest so well. 

Luna was showing Marianne how to fight on the ground without the use of her wings.

“You're doing fine Marianne. Don’t lose your balance!”

Marianne struggled to balance her weight on her feet, so used to using her wings for everything. “Can we take a break Nana? My legs are starting to feel like water.”

Luna steps back and brings her sword down. “That’s fine. I know how that feels. When I first started to practice to fight on my feet, it took me quite a while to get it.”

Marianne sighs and sinks down to lay on the ground, stretching her legs out to rest them.

“I can’t believe how comfortable you are Nana, coming here when any goblin can find you.”

Luna chuckles and moves closer to the seat by Marianne, “It’s why I chose to practice here. Remember Marianne, bravery is overcoming your fear and not that you don’t have any fears. Fear is what makes you aware of your surroundings and what makes you focus on your next step. Fear is natural but it is when you let your fear run amok that it becomes dangerous. It can blind you from seeing the big picture.”

“And what's the big picture Nana?” Marianne was interested.

“That the forest isn’t too bad. We fairies fear the Dark Forest because of its creatures and unknown. It forces us to believe false rumors and traps us from exploring. When you become queen, didn’t you wanna first come talk to the goblins so that we wouldn’t be afraid anymore and go wherever we liked.”

Marianne stays quite, yes she did want that but with the whole Roland scandal, she didn’t think too much about it. “I did but now I don’t know…”

Luna reaches out to comb through Marianne’s hair, “If anyone was to reach out toward the goblins, I believe it will be you. Don’t forget your beliefs even if they are a bit muddy. Never lose who you are and what you believe in. This forest has its own beauty, you just have to open your eyes and look. It’s what I was taught with my love.”

Marianne looks up to study her aunt, who was looking around the forest, never thinking her aunt was so brave. “I’ll try Nana, for you and myself.”

Luna looks down and smiles, poking her nose, “Remember, never let your fear of the unknown prevent you from doing what needs to be done.”

“Of course Nana!”

“Of course Nana…” whispers Marianne, remembering that conversation before singing.

There’s no way  
I'm gonna sit this one out   
I gotta take a chance now,  
Not be a prisoner of doubt   
I'm comin-

Marianne launches herself into the forest, remembering what her aunt taught her, dodging the roots and spider webs that could be found. Hiding behind bushes and tree roots to avoid the goblins. “Well, you wanted adventure and now you got it.”

Marianne has a general idea of where to go, remembering her aunt explains certain landmarks of where to avails goblins. 

“How do you know so much about the Dark Forest Nana? No fairy ever steps foot here.” Marianne was amazed at how knowledgeable her aunt was.

Luna chuckles, “Believe it or not. I've been exploring the forest ever since my disaster of a wedding. My sister had an idea of what I was doing. I never confirmed it.”

“What about the goblins? Have you ever been caught?” 

“Who knows, maybe I have, maybe I haven’t. When you’ve beaten me, I’ll tell you that as well.” Luna entices.

With a determined look, Marianne answers, “Your on!”

If her aunt was correct, the goblin king’s castle was in the northern part of the forest. 

‘I'm coming Nana, I’m coming Dawn.’ Marianne thinks as she maneuvers around the trees but doesn’t realize a goblin spotted her and sounded an alarm. 

“Darn!” Marianne says as she turns and spots the goblin. With her presence known, Marianne just flies up and heads straight for the castle, being sneaky be damned.


	6. Pats History

Luna hums along with Dawn singing, while it might bother the goblins to hear such singing, fairies on the other hand sing pretty much all the time so it doesn’t bother her as much but she does fear how long her niece can keep going. 

A goblin shows up and says, “The Bog King has asked for Luna’s presence.”

Dawn deflate, “What about me?”

Luna turns toward her niece and puts her hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll come see you himself, my dear. Remember, patience is a virtue.”

Dawn cheeringfuly nods and continues to sing. 

Luna quickly gets out the cell and follows the goblin who cover their ears and groans in pain. She can see another goblin pick up Plum’s cage and they follow along. 

“Hey there girl it’s been a while. How’s the outside?” Plum asked. 

“It’s been fine. The outside hasn’t changed much but if you wanna hear some gossip, I’ll happily full you in.” Luna replies, walking next to the round cocoon that is Plum’s prison.

“I’ll hold it to you.” 

The goblins escort them into the throne room where other goblins are moaning in pain. 

The goblin sticks Plum to the ground, next to Griselda where they each day each other’s name as if they don’t get along.

Luna just stands on the other side with her hands folded in front of her, looking up at Bog King. 

“It’s so amusing that you keep trying.” Says Plum to Griselda as before they entered they heard her introduce another girl to the king. 

“Mmmh, you're one to talk with your magic recipe for failure!” Snarks back Griselda as she walks around them to stand next to Bog King who has his hands to his ears.

“Well, the recipe is working now! Isn’t it?”

“Oh it works.” Plums says.

“I need an antidote!” Yells out Bog in frustration. 

“Wah it work? Pah! Then explain what happened to this one.” Griselda points to Bog but he growls back at his mother who swoons and says, “Oh, you have your father’s smile!”

Luna shakes her head, figures the potion is a source to more trouble. 

“Wait!” Yells out a goblin, “I know this song. Cover up!” All the goblins cover up their ears as Dawn’s voice can be heard singing another song. 

Luna rolls her eyes, their being very dramatic. “I’ll deal with it if you don’t want to. I know how to put her to sleep with a lullaby.”

“No! I’ll deal with it.” Growls out Bog King as he furiously flies off down toward the dungeon. 

Luna watches him go before turning to plum, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell the boy the most important thing about a live potion. I told you, you were going to get in trouble one of these days andI was right.”

Plum huffs and crosses her arms, “I tried to tell him but he just doesn’t listen. Just threw me in jail without explaining myself.”

Griselda was confused about what they were saying, “What important info are we talking here?” She says with her hands on her hips. 

Luna crosses her arms before she answers, “If the person you dust is already in love with someone else. The potion won’t work since love is more powerful than the potion. It’s what makes the potion so dangerous, there is no antidote. If the person who was dusted isn't in love with anyone, they are stuck with the first person they saw. Lots of noblemen and even monarchs used love potions to have their children married when they didn’t get along but it cost more problems than it’s worth. I’m pretty sure I had quite the lecture prepared for you long ago. Didn’t I Plum?” She finishes with a glare at the Sugar Plum Fairy. 

Plum raises her hands in surrender, “Hey, i didn’t forget. They just come with such a sad tale, I just can’t help myself.”

Luna hums, “Yeah and now look what happened. My niece is in love with the Bog King who doesn’t know or want her. Not to mention what other reckless things have happened back at the festival. I’m pretty sure the Imp was there too so imagine what he will do when he gets the potion. Unimaginable chaos and love struck fools doing all sorts of scandalous things out in the open without consenting to it!”

Plum looks down as Luna scolds her. The goblins were impressed by the display as Luna went on lecturing her on the dangers and ethical dilemmas that come about reckless potion making, especially one as strong as a love potion. 

When Bog came back up, the goblins were in a circle around Plum and Luna, who was hovering above waving her finger down at Plum who had her hands over her ears as she tried to block out the lecture. 

“...and you better apologize for your actions Plum. That should be the obvious first thing to say when giving the love potion but don’t you worry, that darn thing will be banned. I’ll make sure of it!”

Bog was confused and yelled out, “What is happening?!”

The goblins scramble to run away leaving two smaller goblins and Griselda. Luna becomes aware of her surroundings, never noticing when she started to hover but landed.

“Oh thank all that’s holy!” Yells out Plum who was at this point ready to pull her ears off. 

Griselda just laughs as Luna gives a pointed look at Plum before picking her up and walking closer to Bog. 

“Bog, Plum has something very important to tell you and you better listen young man or I’ll tell your mother the things you did when you were younger when I had to babysit you. I’m sure your mother would live to learn what her little boy did when Mother wasn’t around.”

Bog cringes, “No! No! I’ll listen!” Darn this woman!

Griselda perks up, “What was that? I couldn’t hear that? What you say!”

“Nothing Mother, just telling me to listen is all.” Bog quickly reassured his mother, not wanting her to have more fuel to embarrass him. Turning back to Luna, “Please continue…”

Luna smiles and nods before pushing Plum forward who was looking away before Luna coughed to get on with it. 

Throwing her hand up, “Fine! Fine, Bog… I may have forgotten to tell you a teeny tiny detail when using the love potion…”

“What?!” Bog yelled but Luna cut him off with a large cough to which he quickly calmed down. 

Plum continues, “Yeah and it ties in with the antidote. You see, the potion only never works if the person you dust is already in love with someone else. That’s how you break the spell!”

Luna pulls away already fearing for his reaction considering how long it has been since Plum was imprisoned which he figures is when the whole mess started. 

“WHAT!!!” 

Yup, good thing she moved them back. Even Griselda was surprised at the tell her son gave that it startled her. 

“Yeah, we better leave him to calm down…” whispers Luna to Griselda, who with a dumbfounded expression agrees as they escape the throne room as Bog continues to yell and hit everything in his path. 

“How about some tea?” Offered Griselda as they left the yelling and destruction behind. 

“Of course, we have some catching up to do after all.” They follow behind Griselda as Bog works through his thoughts.


End file.
